World Race Series 2015: Part 2
World Race 2015: Part 2 is a Race following World Race 2015 in the World Race Series. The Story is that Nimsy Corea's car was checked by Race Officials and they found steroids in the car. This prompted the race to be done fairly, and this means a second time. This race is by far the shortest race, shorter that World Race 2.0 and Wisconsin Special 2, at approximately 1 minute long and 310 Photos. The video also takes place in the same setting as 2.0 and World Race Championship. In this video the standard 2015 layout of 6 racers per team is still set with The Streakers and Tornadoes, but 6 new teams are added just for effect, but they have half the team members, at 3. This is by far the best visuals for any team race in the world Race Series, with HD IOS 9 camera and more. The soundtrack for the video is "Marlena Shaw-California Soul (Diplo Remix)" and "Kill Memory Crash-Hell on Wheels". In the end, like several other videos (Particularly World Race Extreme and Wisconsin Special 2), the Viewer is up to who wins, as you can vote in the comments did Taylor Kornhoff or Nimsy Corea win. In a Nutshell, there were 8 teams (6 small) and 30 Racers, in the race. Teams Some racers Re-appear and some are new as well as new teams. *The Streakers *Tornadoes *Georgia Rebels *Ironsides *The Smokey Bandits *Big Ink *The Violet Rose *Alpha Patriots Pictures kabeef.PNG|The Beginning coco.PNG|The racers are preparing to race ABNEY WC.PNG|The starting line liam cm.PNG|As the race kicks off EX.PNG|Taylor Kornhoff's Freightliner is (Oddly) leading the race at the first half LIONEL TRAINS.PNG|The racers are passing by the Lionel Truck runs over meghan.PNG|As the truck runs over the racers in the lower places srthsdhd.PNG|Bobby Kornhoff's Hood pops open disabling the view ahead state troop.PNG|The result as Her car Flips roundabout.PNG|The Racers Turn the corner straytawayyyy.PNG nsim leads by 10.PNG|All the racers approaching the finish line lead by Taylor and Nimsy zdgnzdndz.PNG|Crossing the line, it is up to the viewer to determine who wins cokacola.PNG|All the racers lined up at the end (Except oddly, Bobby Kornhoff and Tatiyonna Brantley) presented by.PNG Team and Car Gallery Just like the previous World Race Series Team Gallery, this Gallery showcase the teams and racers along with the cars they drive, but updated to include the car names as well as the racer's "Sponsor" which ranges from Dasani to Mcdonalds. Racers and Placings 1st:Taylor Kornhoff or Nimsy Corea 2nd:Nimsy Corea or Taylor Kornhoff 3rd:Premender Korukanda 4th:Edward Dumas 5th:Fritz & Nola Messere (Same Car) 6th:Rattanan 7th:Joe Kolacke 8th:William Kornhoff 9th:Janet Kornhoff 10th:Emma and Chloe Kolacke (Same Car) 11th:Kaleab Alebechew 12th:Mahfuzal Alam 13th:Rise Kolacke 14th:Jimmel & Stephanie Dumas (Same Car) 15th:Silly Wolf Error (Michelle Gonzalez) 16th:Mathew Kornhoff 17th:Sherise Harvey 18th:Tatiyonna Brantley 19th:Bobby Kornhoff 20th:Minda Dumas 21st:Ahyaroo 22nd:Jessica Messere 23rd:Opiti 24th:Liam Mcguire 25th:Jayshaun Curbert 26th:Kirk Kornhoff 27th:Julio Sanchez 28th:Risa Kolacke 29th:Ethan Messere 30th:Meghan Wahshington Trivia *2 racers, Bobby Kornhoff and Tatiyonna Brantley reappear in the turn around even after they were flipped over in accidents. They oddly disappear midscene though. *At the end as Taylor and Nimsy approach the finish line, there is a text saying "There almost There!", when The first There should be "They're". *At the end it reveals the event is "Presented" By Coca-Cola. It is also heavily Advertised throughout the video. *This is also the first Video were Halo Fan uses the new Channel Logo.